<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>jealousy by deelau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629831">jealousy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau'>deelau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelau/pseuds/deelau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena wondered why all she feels is jealousy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>jealousy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I would recommend to also listen to the song: Jealous by Labrinth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
"I…" Lena had been confident when talking in a conference room full of people, here she was now grasping for straws to find the next words in front of the woman she holds so dear in her heart, "am not the jealous type, Kara. Now.... I wonder why... all I feel is...is jealousy." </p><p>Lena was drunk, which the CEO rarely was. Lena could handle her alcohol, but not tonight. Tonight, she was drowning with alcohol. Drowning her sadness with such an ugly emotion of jealousy accompanying her. </p><p>Earlier, Kara texted Lena where she could find the younger woman. Lena didn't reply for she knew Kara would just listen to her heartbeat that ached every beat it does. </p><p>Lena laughed since she was right. Here Kara was, in her cardigan, and lead-lined glasses, approaching her, worried, with the signature crinkle so proudly evident between the eyebrows. Meaning, something is troubling her and it was because of Lena. Lena took a swig in her newly refilled glass by the bartender. Thinking, she was such a nuisance to Kara. </p><p>"Come on, let me take you home. You're drunk, Lena." </p><p>"I blame the jealousy, Kara. Since you forgave me," Lena tried to stand up from the barstool. "that is where it started." She felt her skin burning with Kara's hand on her waist. She tried to step back, but all her body did was to move even closer to the touch, to Kara. She mentally cursed herself. She pulled a twenty-dollar bill out of her purse to pay for her drinks. And out they go. </p><p>It was not advisable to fly Lena to the penthouse. Kara looked around for Lena's car and driver. Lena drove herself here, Kara concluded so she patted Lena's pockets for the car keys. Lena came up with a joke, "At least, take me out to dinner first, Kara Zor-el." She whispered (or tried to) the last word of her statement. </p><p>On the drive home, Lena rested her head at the seatbelt securely snapped in front of her by Kara. In between red lights, Kara checked Lena's drunk state and sleeping figure, and still bothered with what Lena said to her at the bar. </p><p>Kara parked at Lena's designated parking spot at the penthouse's garage. She bridal-carried Lena to the elevator up to her home. Lena snuggled her head to Kara's neck. </p><p>In the elevators, "I hope I am as strong as you are. But I am not. I am not even strong-willed. How can I ever be so strong like you, Kara?” </p><p>"You are strong. I know you are." Kara gently rubbed her thumb at Lena's thigh, to comfort the drunk woman. </p><p>"You are too nice to me. When I don't deserve it."</p><p>"You deserve all the love in the world, Lena." Kara leaned her head at Lena's. Lena was trying not to cry at that statement. "But not from you."</p><p>"Because you don't deserve my love?” Kara's crinkle was back, craning her neck to face Lena. Lena hoped that her silence would suffice. Her tears stained Kara's cardigan, and she kept her head leaned at her friend's neck and shoulder. (Lena didn't even consider Kara her best friend anymore after what she had done to Kara.) </p><p>"Oh, Lena." Kara kissed the top of Lena's head. </p><p>Once inside, "Just drop me on one of the sofas." </p><p>"No. You need a good night's sleep. You would have a bad hangover tomorrow." </p><p>"Again, you have not even taken me to dinner yet." Lena tried to lighten up the mood after all the seriousness that she brought upon this evening. "Now, you are taking me to bed." She haphazardly kicked her shoes off with her other foot, one after the other, as she was still being carried by Kara, to appear that she was okay over all the drama.</p><p>When Kara dropped Lena on the bed, Lena's head hit the soft pillow, Lena had groaned, "So soft." And started to fall asleep, to ignore any other conversation they might have tonight. That would be the problem for future Lena.</p><p>"Get some rest, Lena." Kara placed a blanket over Lena, and kissed her forehead, "Love you." She whispered so softly, making sure Lena knows that she indeed loves her after all the hurt and anger they have caused each other.</p><p>Kara didn't need a reply. She knows Lena loves her. She decided to spend the night there, sleeping on the couch. </p><p>The next morning, she prepared a hangover cure she usually prepares for Alex.</p><p>Lena woke up with a massive headache, and not to her surprise, Kara's voice, singing. Of course, she stayed the night. </p><p>Lena washed up, changed her clothes, and went out of her room. "Hey." She said so softly, with a smile. </p><p>"Hey." Kara returned the smile and pulled a chair for Lena. "Sit, and drink this." </p><p>Lena noticed a glass with raw eggs with yolk, and from the smell of it, Worcestershire sauce, tomato juice, vinegar, hot sauce, salt, ground black pepper, and vinegar. "You clearly hate me, Kara," flashing her signature eye-raise and smirk. </p><p>"Oh, I hate you." Push the glass back in front of her best friend who was all fresh-faced and still so beautiful in the morning light. </p><p>Lena picked up the glass and started to drink the concoction. Kara hurriedly grabbed the glass. "Gosh! I was just pulling your leg. I prepared you some ginger tea."</p><p>"Oh, you do love me." </p><p>"With all my heart." Kara, with a kettle in hand, and a cup on the other, placed the cup in front of Lena and poured some tea. "Drink up, Honey." </p><p>Lena squinted, smiling at Kara. "So there's honey in this?” Teasing Kara with the use of the endearment. </p><p>"Sorry, too much?" With her calling Lena honey. </p><p>"It's alright, Babe." Lena rested the waters. </p><p>"Oh. So you are more of a babe kinda girl. Duly noted." As she placed some plates of food in front of them. It was at first. </p><p>"Sorry. I know it's a lot. I got carried away." </p><p>"Well, I have not eaten since my late lunch yesterday." </p><p>"Alright. Let's dig in." Kara sat at the opposite end of the table. </p><p>As they ate, "I know you have an appetite but now I know your secret, you really have an appetite. Where do you fit all that food?" </p><p>"When I got a text from you. I needed to see you immediately. I have not gotten the time to eat. After we went here, I have decided to stay around in case you need me and get some rest as well. I was so worried I didn't think to go out and get some food for myself."</p><p>"About last night...I usually can handle my liquor, I didn't know what took over me. Sorry if I said some things…" She needed some liquid courage to really say what meant because now, she was lost for words yet again.</p><p>"What do you mean by jealous, Lena?" Kara tried to recall whom Lena is jealous of. Was it her co-worker they have rescued from Eve? "I have no one in my life that you could be jealous of. I guarantee you."</p><p>"I was...am jealous of the possibility of us, or the almost."</p><p>"Pardon.”</p><p>Lena rested her hands on her lap, feeling dejected. Looking at the other woman, "I love you, Kara. I think you don't know how much I love you." </p><p>Kara moved towards Lena, and sat beside her, placing her hand above Lena's. With that, Lena's tears started to fall on their joined hands, avoiding the other's intense gaze.</p><p>"I love you, Lena." Kara decided to gently push Lena's chair aside and to kneel in front of her. Both of her hands holding Lena's. </p><p>”I don't deserve your love, your attention. I have hurt you so much. I have lost my chance of you loving me back. Because why would you? How could you?" </p><p>Kara stood up; a hand on Lena's chin, looking straight at Lena, for Lena to finally look at her. "Why would I not love you? You're Lena. And that is all that matters. We have grown so much when we were apart. I will always care for you, no matter what. I will always be there for you." </p><p>Lena searched for the truth in Kara's eyes. How she had been lost in them numerous times. It is the truth. All of what Kara was saying. How she longed to do what was about to do. Reaching out to Kara's face, caressing her cheek, gently leaning in, still terrified that maybe this was just a dream, and she was stuck in the VR all this time, and they really have not moved into another Earth, everything was not real. </p><p>Their lips met. Lena and Kara leaned into the kiss to each other even more. Kara was now holding Lena's face, as they kissed. </p><p>Smiling like a love-struck fool, they have found themselves staring at each other, after such an Earth-moving, electrifying kiss.  </p><p>"We are not almost, Lena. I love you, and will always love you."</p><p>"Always?”</p><p>"Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>